


Ruff Magic

by ALewdInvention



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Cock Worship, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Transformation, Verbal Humiliation, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention
Summary: An elf couple trespassed in the home of Archimedes the Ever Shifting and he doesn't take kindly to home intrusion.
Relationships: Furry/Human - Relationship, male/sissy
Kudos: 46





	Ruff Magic

Akkar used to be a guard, but everything changed when a terrible fire swept through the elven lands. The terrible blaze left him, his wife Elyse, and many others homeless in the aftermath, but things seemed to be looking up for the pair. He recently got a poorly written letter from his younger brother Jhan that there is an old abandoned tower a week north of where he lived. Akkar and Elyse were no strangers to adventuring, but Akkar was concerned by his brother's poor handwriting, even though just a year before he wrote like a scholar. Yet Elyse tempered Akkar’s worries, convincing him that this could be just what the pair needed to jump-start their lives again, maybe even add some extra excitement to the marriage. Akkar quickly agreed with his wife and they gathered what gear they could and set towards Polywood Forest. On the way, they tried stopping by Jhans home on their way, but they found no trace of him, just a dusty lodge. The pair shrugged and thought he probably left for a quick trip and continued their trek to the abandoned tower.

Akkar’s concern grew as the days passed, the Polywoods seemed darker and stranger than those of his home, but Elyse assured him that it was just paranoia brought on from years of settled married life, combined with over a decade of no travel. Akkar agreed, finding comfort in his wife’s words, but couldn’t shake a funny feeling. This forest felt different, yet he couldn’t put his finger on why. Until one night he saw the form of a large wolf creature spying on him from the brush. The creature appeared different from a regular wolf and its piercing gaze unsettled Akkar enough for him to let loose a shot from his bow. Akkar thought he hit the beast’s chest, but upon investigation all he could find was paw prints and no trail running away. However when he told his wife she told him imagination was a powerful thing and asked him how on earth a mere beast could take an arrow and leave without making tracks. Akkar sighed unconvinced, but couldn’t argue with Elyse, so the pair continued moving towards the tower. Then after another uneventful day of travel, Akkar could finally see the tower his brother wrote to him about.

A rather large structure partially built in the side of a small mountain, it appeared to be made from some carved red stone, but on further inspection, it was some sort of brickwork, possibly a human construction because it definitely wasn’t an elven one. The tower was in surprisingly good condition, but ivy had grown its way to the top of the rood and Akkar could even see a few broken windows, but no obvious door in. So he turned to his wife and asked, “Well Elyse it looks like my brother was right this is a pretty wild looking tower, how do you wanna get in?”

His wife thought for a moment, rubbing her chin before answering, “Let’s get on the roof and work our way down; if there isn’t a way in up there we can both descend and squeeze into one of the windows.”

Akkar nodded, kneeling down and taking his grappling hook out of his backpack. Akkar tossed the hook and managed to catch something sturdy up on the tower roof. The pair tied the rope off on their belts and ascended up the tower using the ivy for support. It didn’t take more than a few minutes before the pair finished climbing. Akkar finished first and helped his wife to the top before he started to search for a way in, but almost immediately he spotted an overgrown trap door. 

“Perfect, an easy way in.” Akkar moved over to the door and pulled the hatch up. “A working ladder too, what luck!”

The pair then climbed down into the room below and Akkar lit a torch illuminating the room. It was much larger than he initially thought, being around 20 feet across filled with dusty furniture; chairs, desks, tables, etc. 

“Oh Akkar, look at all the different furniture pieces.” Elyse moved over to a table surrounded by four chairs flipped over stacked on top of the table. She excitedly looked at each of the pieces, “Mahogany wood, well made, these would be perfect for our new home!”

Akkar smiled, pleased to see his wife excited again, “Now dear don’t get too excited we still need to figure out how to get this furniture out of here or if this place has any residents.”

Elyse gave a quick giggle before responding, “Don’t be silly dear this place is probably empty, it is in the middle of nowhere, covered in ivy and dust.” Elyse walked back over beside Akkar leaning into him while she twirled her dagger, “Buuut if it isn’t we’ll be able to easily take care of anyone who gets in our…” 

Yet before Elyse could continue a large door the corner of the room flung open to reveal a rather young-looking human man. He wore long flowing purple robes with images of stars and planets embroidered into them and carried a long silver staff with a dark blue orb at the end of it. He spoke addressing the pair in a deep, but a triumphant voice.

“Haha, I caught you two red-handed, I thought I smelled a pair of thieves.” The man held his staff aloft pointing its head at the pair, “I know just how to deal with your kind.” 

Before the couple had time to react a beam of blue light shot out striking Elyse dead in the chest, causing her to tumble over the table and onto the floor.

“ELYSE!” Cried Akkar jumping over the table to check on his beloved, but to his relief, she was only unconscious. Though as he turned to face this mystery mage the last thing he heard was “You should’ve tried dodging.” Before a blue light enveloped his form, and before he could twitch he passed out on the cold wooden floor.

Akkar’s slowly awoke, his head was pounding as his whole body was stiff; it was difficult for him to even open his eyes, but when he did he discovered he was in a small dimly lit cell. A small hay bed sat in one corner and in the other a bucket. Akkar was bare much like his room, all his clothing, weapons, and tools were taken from him, but he still left with a few possessions; like his underwear, journal, and wedding band. 

The wizard must have dragged me into his dungeon, though Akkar. Well it could be worse I could be dead, I just hope Elyse is okay. Though as Akkar dwelt on his situation he could hear footsteps echoing down the halls. 

“Who’s there!” Cried out Akkar moving up to his bars to get a better look at the approaching figure. Though he recoiled when a blinding light pierced the darkness of the hall. Akkar was not ready to be blinded, but he recovered quickly and when he opened his eyes the mage was standing right in front of him.

“Where is my wife, she must be in one of these cells!” Akkar demand, as he grabbed hold of the bars, glaring at the smirking mage.

“Now is that any way to thank me, I could have killed you and your wife, but you're both alive and well.” The mage thrust his staff high and Akkar instinctively rolled backward expecting an attack, but instead, a ball of light just hovered in his cell giving him proper illumination.

“Well, why didn’t you finish me off and who are you?” Asked Akkar unsure what to make of his captor’s actions.

“So demanding, but I will do you another kindness and tell you my name.” The mage spread his legs and held his staff aloft shouting, “I am Archimedes the Ever Shifting the magical master of this tower!” Sparks flew off his staff causing small colorful explosions in the air. The mage’s expression was jovial, a stark contrast to the bleak surroundings.

Akkar was surprised to meet such a theatrical hermit but was still confused about why he was alive and his colorful display didn’t temper his worries or anger about his or his wife’s imprisonment, so he looked up and continued to question the mage.

“So you’re theatric, but doesn’t explain why I am still alive, why bother keeping us around?”

Archimedes smiled, squatting down to meet the elf boy’s eyes. “You elves are such aggressive creatures, so quick to anger, such great pride.” Archimedes shook his head solemnly, “ So I devised a training program to “improve” elves just like you. If you can make it to the end I will let you and your wife go. Call it your rehabilitation, so do we have a deal?” The mage stretched his hand to Akkar.

Akkar looked him up and down, he didn’t like this mage’s smug attitude, but if he could leave with his wife nothing else mattered. “Alright, you have got yourself a deal.” Akkar grasped hold of the mage's hand and he felt a strange pulse move through his body, almost like a static shock.

“Excellent I will be back to see you soon enough and feel free to amuse yourself with anything you find in your cell, hahahahe.” Archimedes’s laughter trailed off as he made his way down the hallway, eventually leaving Akkar in total silence.

I guess I will have to go along with that tyrant's wishes for now. I just hope Elyse is alright and hopefully, this mage will be satisfied with tormenting me. Though since it seems like I will be in here alone for the foreseeable future, I might as well use my journal again. It will help me keep my wits and pass the time, but I imagine these next few weeks will be pretty boring. 

So Akkar recorded the prior events in his journal before drifting off to sleep, his mind consumed with thoughts of his wife and a hope of future freedom. 

-Day 2-

The mage hasn’t come to visit me yet, but he has provided me with ample food and water. Even though the food is terribly bland it keeps me full. Though my bland meals are the least of my new worries, my captor left an oversized dildo in my room. I discovered it beneath my pillow when I woke up, initially mistaking it for a lump in my pillow. Archimedes must have confused me with someone else because I am not that kind of elf! I tossed the bright pink toy in the corner of my room and I plan to keep it there.

-Day 3- 

When I awoke I found a rather large mirror in my room which gave me a good look at my body I had not seen since my imprisonment. I looked filthy, but also hairy? We elves are supposed to be fairer, but I noticed underarm hair had grown, as well as body hair. I don’t think I have grown this much hair over my entire life? It must be a reaction to all the stress of my captivity, but the wizard took my razor, so I won’t be shaving any time soon. Yet I can’t let the mage know I care about my new changes, but it is hard to stop itching my new hair.

-Day 6-

I was taken out of my cell for a few days for some “training”. The wizard told me that he had some plans for me and told me to wear a collar and leash. I refused at first, almost barking at him, but he threatened my wife’s safety if I didn’t comply. So I caved in to his demands and walked outside with him. Despite it just being the two of us I felt ashamed to be walking around in just my undergarments. When I tried covering my crotch to avoid stares the wizard just laughed and told me “Why bother covering up something so small, I can hardly see your bulge anyways, so why worry?” I had never been so insulted 10 cm is the perfect size for an elf. The mage repeated these walks all week making more bold comments about my cock size and the rapid hair growth I am experiencing. The shame of my new form and daily walks is becoming too much to take, Elyse give me the strength to endure.

-Day 8-

I was recently “punished” by the Archimedes during today's walk, his robes got caught, tearing all the way up the seam and I laughed at him. Big mistake because he took away my loincloth, now my little “little elven micropenis” as Archimedes calls it is visible at all times. God, I hate that man, I bet he has a pencil dick and that’s why he makes fun of me! Though my hair growth has accelerated, most of my body is now covered in a blond fur coat, and honestly, it feels nice. It keeps me warm at night and it doesn’t itch anymore. It is one of the few comforts I find in my captivity, as much as it shames me to say it.

Day 11 

Oh god, I feel terrible, my entire body feels like it is on fire! A lust like no other has come over me these past few days. I manage to hide my lust during my walks with Archimedes, but my cock has been hard for hours, and no matter how much I rub my cock the heat just keeps getting worse. I must have cum, five times…. now six, but my cock is still rock hard, burning, and looks bright red. Is it just a side effect of being without my Elyse for several days or maybe it is Archimedes’s doing? Though regardless of who is at fault, I should try to sleep this affliction off, maybe I’ll find some relief if I rub one out again?

Day 12

I only managed to get a few hours of sleep, this constant heat makes it nearly impossible to do anything and it has gotten worse. Now the feeling has spread to my ass. I feel a constant itch that I have to scratch. At first, I tried to ignore it trying to satisfy myself like a proper man, but eventually, I caved and tried using one finger and it felt soooo good! I don`t think I ever experienced an orgasm so intense before; I even started stuffing my ass with two fingers. My fingers slid in with little resistance and with each additional finger, I quivered and came just a bit harder. After a while I tried using both hands, I even came without touching my cock, but at least I am satisfied for now.

Day 13

Archimedes took me out for another walk again, I’m getting used to walking around naked and I don’t even bother covering myself anymore; what does it matter it’s just me and the mage right? Though during our walk I failed to hide my shame and the wizard noticed commenting, “Oh look the puppy is getting hard, haven’t you been using the toy I gave you?” I looked at him barking, “Of course not I’m not some anal slut!” The wizard laughed at me continuing, “That’s surprising I assumed a bitch like you would be dreaming of dicks all the time, but then again maybe that's because you have never seen a real one.” Archimedes began to unbuckle his belt before me and I tried to look away, but I wasn’t quick enough and saw it. Archimede's cock, was huge and must have been at least forty centimeters long; it was throbbing, veined, and knotted, like the cock of an alpha wolf. I tried to look away, but I kept peeking at him. Something deep inside me compelled me to continue. Archimedes heckled me saying, “See this is a real cock sissy, nothing like you tiny elf boys.” I turned away from his lewd gazes but still peeked out of the corner of my eye as he sheathed his cock once more. After I got back to my cage the heat returned to me, worse than ever before. I even considered using the dildo, but I passed out before I got that desperate.

Day 17

I haven't been keeping up with writing so much has happened, but I feel the need to record it somewhere. It is hard to decide what to vent about first. Though the first thing I noticed was the physical changes, I am turning into some sort of wolf/elf hybrid. My hands and feet have claws, my skin is completely covered in thick blond fur, my nose and mouth resemble a muzzle, my ears are more dog-like, though more elongated (probably because I am or was an elf) and finally my cock is knotted. Though I can hardly find time to loath my new changes because this heat I am experiencing is getting worse. I am stuffing my ass almost all hours of the day, fingering myself relentlessly. I try to think of my wife to make it go faster, but my mind drifts to thoughts of Archimedes’s cock. It was so huge, thick, veiny, and oh no, I feel the need again; I'll continue writing tomorrow.

Day 18

I am now definitely a wolf/elf hybrid, my form is now “complete”; according to Archimedes. He told me during our walk that “I look much better as his pet.”, and I told him “I’m not his pet, nor will I ever be.” All he did was laugh responding, “You’ll warm up to the idea eventually.” Before petting me on the head and It pains me to say it, but I wanted more attention. After he took me back to my cell my heat once more resumed, making me feel hazy. I couldn’t think clearly, but I wanted Archimedes to come back and pet me. I needed more attention, but as the heat consumed my mind, my thoughts once more drifted to his cock. How big and hard it is, my fingers are nothing like it, but that dildo…. It might feel like his cock, maybe if I tried just the tip? 

Day 19

I haven’t slept since yesterday, I can’t stop grinding the dildo against my prostate. I caved like a bitch, and I picked up the dildo. It must be at least twenty-five centimeters long, but my ass took its entire length easily. I was never taking just the tip, I needed a real cock inside me! I have lost count of how many times I came, with each orgasm my body shudders, and my mind empties. My cock isn’t even hard when I cum most of the time, but I still cum leaking out torrents of cum as my mind turns to mush. It has been like this for hours. This is my first moment of actual clarity since I started last night. I haven’t even taken the dildo out of my ass to write this. I can’t if I do I feel a primal need to shove it right back in. Oh god, I can hear footsteps…

Day 20

I don’t know what came over me, am I even a man anymore? Archimedes saw me with a cock up my ass, panting like a bitch and all he did was smile before entering my cell. He looked down at me and patted my head. I was too weak to resist, but why would I want to? It felt so good, but then he took out his massive dog cock and dangled it in front of my face and asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to be my pet?” Then.. I, I, I started liking his cock like a sissy bitch in heat! I don’t know what came over me, but the smell and the taste were just so divine. I had no choice but to slobber on his cock like a bitch. When he patted my head and told me I was a “Good girl”, I lost it and took his cock in my mouth all the way up to his knot. I didn’t stop slurping and sucking until he came. My mouth filled instantly, it was like someone poured a whole flagon yogurt thick spunk down my throat. His cum was delicious, better than anything I had eaten or drank and when he finally pulled out of my mouth I started to lick any cum or split that spilled off the ground. By the time I finished Archimedes had left, but I felt like I needed more. Even as I write this I think about Archimedes and his big alpha dick! Oh, I’m in heat again, but I’m not getting hard, oh well it feels better just doing anal anyways!

Day 24

These past few days have been total bliss, but have left me little time to write. Yet I have so much to write about. Master lets me lick his cock clean after each walk, as long as I have been a good girl and each day I have been! I feel almost addicted to master Archimedes’s cock and cum, but he assures me an extra helping of cum in my diet is good for me. As for my body, it looks like my bodily changes weren’t complete, my hair has gotten longer and now reaches behind my neck, my chest has gotten puffy and my nipples are large and pink, my ass is much larger and jiggles as I walk and finally my micro-cock is now just a tiny nub when it’s not in my sheath. I asked the master if I should worry about these changes, being a married man, but he just told me I’m becoming a proper beta bitch. Then my master patted my head and called me a “Good girl” again and almost immediately I squirted all over the floor. Master made me lick it up every drop, but let me suck his cock afterward, so I was happy. He even gave me a bigger training dildo to use before bed; my master is so generous to his pets!

Day 28

Alright, this will be my last entry for a while since my new owner says I will be busy for a long time! Master Archimedes told me yesterday that I finished my training and was free to go with my wife Elyse and opened my cage. At first, I was confused then, but then I fell to my hands and knees sobbing asking my master “Do you not want me anymore, I thought I was a good girl?”. Then he looked down, rubbing my hair with his warm hands, and asked me “Do you want to be master’s pet forever?” I perked up grabbing his robes and screamed “Yes master please let me be with you forever!” Then he whipped out his big fat cock and rubbed it against my face, god my master smelt so good in that moment. My mind went blank and I came squirting out what little cum was left inside me. Master told me that that was my last orgasm as a man and all I did was giggle. Then he ordered me to bend over and present as a good bitch and I obeyed like a good girl. Moving quickly I bent over, spread my ass, and begged master to “Make me his beta bitch, I need to be shown how a real alpha dick fucks!” Then the master plunged his throbbing dog cock into me. I was finally his bitch, a proper anal slut, I continued begging, “Master please go harder, ruin my ass, make sure I never think about being a man again” I convulsed and came hard, but no cum leaked from my cock, but I that didn’t stop me from pleading “I never want to be tight again, make my ass your personal doggy cum dump!” Master heard my pleading and went faster, stretching me to my physical limits. Pulling my hair he whispered “good girl’ before knotting his cock. I could feel his thick cum pour into me as I pleaded “More, more, more!”, but I passed out before my owner finished dumping his load. I awoke to master standing over my Bed, I apologized to him over and over for passing out before he finished, but master Archimedes assured me that I would have more time to prove myself in the future! I am so happy and I will be leaving with my owner in a moment for more intense training, but I wanted to enter in one last journal entry before I left.

Day 90 

It looks like I have time to record in my journal again. Which is wonderful because sooo much has happened to me in just a few short months. First I got a new name, master calls me Aki now, he says it is cuter and I agree! Second, it turns out it was no coincidence that we found this place. My own brother was captured by the Archimedes as well, he said that after the master made him his sissy bitch and renamed him, Jen, about 4 months ago. After he received Archimedes training, he realized that more elves needed to learn the truth. So he lured me and Elyse here with that letter; what a naughty little brother. He apologized saying he didn’t mean to tick me, but I told him not to worry. Meeting Archimedes was the best thing to happen to me and soon my wife will know that too because around 10 days ago my wife awakened from what master Archimedes calls a “coma”. He has begun her training and he tells me it is going well, I can’t wait to see her when she finishes. I am sure she will be much happier once master teaches her to be a good bitch just like me. Now I have to go, master wants me and my bro to drain his big sweaty balls! 

Note: Remind master that while I was walking I saw a rather large black dragon flying around. Maybe master Archimedes will want to train him too?


End file.
